


Places I'd Better Not Name

by fengirl88



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: "Oh look, someone made an album just for you."





	Places I'd Better Not Name

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Butt challenge at fan_flashworks; title from ["Rosy and Grey"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-t06Kg3LwyE)

Darren Nichols prides himself - not without reason - on being more than usually proof against most forms of nostalgia. Still, there are some memories that can provoke something unexpectedly close to it. The summer he and Geoffrey spent travelling in Europe is one of them. Apparently.

There's nothing in the airmail envelope from New Burbage but a yellowing page torn from the _Star_ 's music section, celebrating Lowest of the Low's classic album _Shakespeare My Butt_. "Oh look," Geoffrey's scrawled across it, "someone made an album just for you."

God only knows why he bothered to send it; who knows why Geoffrey does anything? It's more surprising he knew the address. 

The gibe about Darren's alleged disrespect for Geoffrey's favourite dramatist is so obvious as to add insult to injury. Though it's true, Darren _did_ have a fondness for _Shakespeare My Butt_. For one song in particular...

"What is making you look like the cat who steals the cream?" Ludmila asks suspiciously.

"Nothing that need trouble you, darling," Darren says, rummaging through the jumble of postcards in his desk. Should have known that kitschy view of Montmartre would come in handy one of these days. He scribbles his reply; let Geoffrey make of it what he will.

_R and G last verse? Geoffrey, you old sentimentalist: I'm touched. D x_

There's just time to catch the post before he has to meet Franz and go over the designs for _Woyzeck._ He walks out of the theatre whistling a tune he hasn't heard for years:

 _Well, I've kissed you in France and I've kissed you in Spain_  
_And I've kissed you in places I'd better not name_  
_And I've seen the sun go down on Sacré Coeur_  
_But I like it much better going down on you_  
_Yeah, you know that's true_.


End file.
